Visiting the fallen
by Manu259
Summary: Summary inside, SPOILERS if you are not up to date with the manga (chapter 167 at the time this story was posted) Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Visiting the fallen**

**Just a quick one-shot that came to my mind.**

**Major SPOILERS if you're not up to date with the manga, consider yourselves warned.**

**This happens after the Demon Slayers come back from their fight against Muzan after he transported everyone to the space of Upper Moon Four, again SPOILER ALERT if you're not up to date with the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimetsu no Yaiba.**

* * *

Kamado Tanjiro walked through the butterfly state, holding a large box as he helped the Kakushi move medicine around.

The last battle left many wounded, some could still die and would have already died if not for Tamayo's help.

Even after Muzan nearly killed her she got to work as soon as she managed to regenerate; the only downside was that whoever was injured had to be brought to her since she can't move under the sunlight but no one is complaining.

There were some people that didn't want her help and went as far as attacking her since she is also a demon but a few words from the Stone Pillar Himejima made most cooperate and those that didn't stopped voicing complaints.

Since then Yushiro made sure to stay near Tamayo at all times, glaring daggers at anyone that showed the slightest hint of hostility, not that anyone would try anything with Giyu there acting as a guard, only another pillar could manage to go past him to attack the doctor and none were stupid enough to attack the best chance their comrades had for recovery.

Looking back on it now, it was nearly a miracle that they won that fight; Muzan as well as Upper Moon One and Four managed to escape but they had definitely crippled their enemy and had intel on who they were and their abilities so the next time they will be ready to fight them.

"You can go rest now." Goto, one of the Kakushi said. "You've been running around non-stop and I know your injuries haven't healed completely yet."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm f-"

"Don't even try that, go rest even if it's just for a while, we can manage things in the meantime."

Tanjiro almost tried to argue but his body protested, some of his wounds acting up.

"Thank you, I'll go rest then."

Goto nodded and took the box from him.

The swordsman watched him go before sighing.

It's not that he doesn't see the Kakushi's point but doing nothing just makes him feel restless and he can't train with his body's current state.

'I'll just walk around for a bit.' He thought to himself.

So he did just that, walk around the house while making sure not to get in anyone's way.

Just as he turned a corner he saw something that surprised him.

"Kanao?" He called out.

In front of him, with one hand pressing against the wall was Tsuyuri Kanao.

"That voice? Tanjiro?" The girl asked as she turned around, she was wearing her standard uniform but with one big difference; there was a bandage covering her eyes.

"You shouldn't be up, Tamayo-san said that you have to rest." The red eyed teen said as he quickly moved to her side.

"My body is mostly fine now; she said that I just have to make sure to keep my eyes covered to avoid straining them and so her medicine can help fix them." She answered, guessing were he was from the sound of his voice and footsteps. "Tamayo-san is amazing, I thought I had lost most of my eyesight in my fight with Doma."

"She really is." Tanjiro agreed. "But even so, shouldn't' you be resting until you can see again?"

"I-I know but…" Kanao trailed off and hung her head. "I just… want to visit their graves."

He flinched, realizing who she was talking about.

"I see." The swordsman answered with a grimace. "I'll take you there."

"Eh? But-"

"Goto-san forced me to take a break so I'm free now."

"Shouldn't you rest then?"

"Shouldn't you?" He asked back with a small grin, earning a giggle in response. "I don't feel comfortable doing nothing anyway."

"If you don't mind then."

"It's fine but…" Tanjiro trailed off and looked at the bandage covering her eyes. "How were you planning on getting there without seeing?"

"I would just ask people to tell me if I should go left or right until I reached the place." Kanao answered honestly. "I know my way around the state but I can't say for sure if I can get to the graveyard on my own without seeing."

"I see." The swordsman thought for a second before taking her hand.

"Eh?!"

"Let's go." And he started walking.

"U-umm."

"Is something wrong?" Tanjiro asked, completely oblivious to what was going on in the girl's head.

"N-no, you just… surprised me a bit." She pointed to their hands with her head.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought this would be the best way to guide you, I can let go if you want."

"No, it's okay." She shook her head. "Thank you, please lead the way."

"Yes." He nodded and the two began the walk to the graveyard.

* * *

At the graveyard.

Gravestones could be seen as far as the eye reached, there were some people there grieving over their lost comrades and friends, Tanjiro made a note to visit Rengoku Kyojuro's grave later and tell him what happened.

Soon enough, the two Demon Hunters reached their destination.

"We're here." Tanjiro announced solemnly.

"Thank you." Kanao said quietly as Tanjiro guided her closer until she kneeled in front of the gravestone. "I know that you would probably scold me for coming here in my current state." The swordswoman began. "But, I just wanted to come see you, I promise this will be the last time I do this until my eyesight is back." Her voice cracked a bit. "I… I already told you this before but w-we won and defeated Upper Moon Two, the poison worked perfectly." She bowed her head and Tanjiro heard her sob. "It's just… I wish you wouldn't have had to die for it to work I… you left a seat on the pillars when you left and I-I don't think I can fill it." Her voice cracked again and he saw a few tears fall to the ground. "No, what I meant to say is I can't fill it 'yet' but… I will train." Kanao raised her head again and wiped some tears away. "I will get stronger and I will become someone that can support the Demon Hunters as a Pillar and we will defeat Kibutsuji Muzan so the next time I see you… I will do so with my head held high."

Tanjiro smiled at her words and looked at the grave.

"I'm sorry I couldn't repay you for everything you did for me." He began. "But I give you my word; I will not let your sacrifice be in vain and I will do everything in my power so no one else has to become one." Tanjiro then bowed his head in respect. "So you can rest now and leave the rest to us."

The two offered a prayer.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Kanao said with a small smile once they were done with the prayer.

"Don't mention it." The swordsman answered; he looked towards Kyojuro's grave and was about to ask the girl if she minded waiting for a bit but saw that Rengoku Senjuro and Shinjuro were there. 'I'll come back another day.' He thought, he was not going to interrupt the family.

"Is something wrong?" Kanao asked.

"No, it's nothing." Tanjiro answered and extended his hand. "Shall we go back?"

The girl nodded and raised her hand.

Tanjiro took it and the two began to walk back.

* * *

**And that's that.**

**Like I said, this is just a quick one-shot that came to my mind and I felt like writing.**

**Tell me what you think with a review and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time.**


End file.
